


Don't leave!

by Chrissiethecupcake



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissiethecupcake/pseuds/Chrissiethecupcake
Summary: Based this off the case sceen from the chapter 2. This is my interpretation of it. To me so far Bendy wants Henry unharmed for some reason.





	Don't leave!

Bendy sensed Henry approaching him. How long as it been since the be loved animator left? Twenty, maybe thirty years. Henry did look much older. 

Either way, Bendy didn't want Henry to leave. Not again. That's why he killed Sammy. Plus, those damn songs were getting annoying too. 

Henry's footsteps grew louder and louder. At that moment Bendy popped out of the ink. He saw Henry freeze as he made his through the ink. Henry suddenly ran in the other direction. As soon as his feet hit the floor boards, Bendy was behind. He got close only to have a door slammed in his face. 

"Henry!" he called out! 

Bendy banged on the door. Henry had just cut him off. It hurt. It hurt so much. Maybe Boris was awake from the revival ritual and would explain everything. Bendy just didn't want Henry to leave. Not again. He doubted he could handle that a second time.


End file.
